


Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Elite Time Patrol

by IonizedSoul



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Fandom, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IonizedSoul/pseuds/IonizedSoul
Summary: Long after the destruction of Toki toki city, Trunks and His partner work under the supreme Kai of time in protecting the timeline, and Conton city, from the forces of evil. But when the pressure begins to weigh on their minds and bodies. They turn to creating an elite group of time patrol to assist in defending time itself.
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Future Mai, OC/OC





	Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Elite Time Patrol

**_Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Elite Time Patrol_ **

_ Episode 1: In Desperate need for a break _

**-Trunks Pov-**

This could not have come at a worse time, an incursion on the timeline right when Chronoa leaves. Of course I’m here to monitor the timeline, and Leria is here to go on Patrol when something like this happens. She’s something of a prodigy, she’d have to be to protect people like my father and Goku.

But this time is particularly bad, Towa has reunited with her brother, taken some powerful fighters from the timeline and corrupted them to fight my friend.   
Heavily enhanced and made into mindless monsters, she battles them with vicious efficiency. Dropping fighters like Jenemba and Bojack like its nothing, even in their enhanced state. 

But battling Towa and Mira became the issue, the Divine Ki of Super Saiyan Blue wavered. Her sedge hat, given to her by Tien slipped from her head as Mira landed a critical blow. 

I wish I could jump in to help her, but I needed to have faith. Leria saved Toki Toki from demigra, and she’s beaten these two countless times. She’ll win this battle… I know she will. 

This fight carried on for what felt like hours, battling in the valleys of Mount Paozu, not long before Goku landed on earth as a baby.

Leria’s Ki faded as Mira and Towa blasted her through the sky, landing roughly in the valley, the same one where an elder Gohan would find little Son Goku.

I grabbed my sword ready to grab the scroll and join the fight, but then the woman who fought alongside me for years, stands up to face her opponents once more. 

Something compelled me to wait when I should be rushing to help her, but I halt as soon as I see her eyes.   
Silver and glowing… A Sign

The aura forms as Mira attempts a fatal blow… a blow that fails to land, infact the strike is reversed, and Mira suffers a devastating attack. 

Simply on instinct, Leria, the Sayian protector, lands another death blow upon her old foe. This sent Towa, the temporal invader, into a panicking frenzy. If she didn’t act, her precious Mira would perish.

Hoping to milk every last ounce of power from the Sign of Ultra Instinct, Leria held out her hand, channeling her divine Ki into destroying Towa’s spouse. 

However, the Sign faded and with it, all hopes of obliterating the terrible machination. This gave Towa enough time to grab the dying Mira, and vanish into thin air, warping like a Kai to whatever realm she resides in. 

My breath finally leaves my body, relieved I wipe the sweat from my face, the Scroll of Eternity returns to normal, and Leria reappears within the Time Vault.

Her body was battered, her eyes hazy, her first inclination the moment she sees me is to collapse… 

I manage to catch her as she falls, she’s barely conscious… 

“Trunks…” Her breath ragged, her body shaking. “I… don’t…” She fought to speak, like she wanted to say something.  
“You need a break.” I said, “Trade off with me, Chronoa is looking for candidates now.”  
“I told you.. I can handle this!” She tried to pull away.  
“NO! You need more training. You need time to recuperate. This was the third attack today. But that was a near death blow to Mira. Its going to take time for him to heal. Take this time to rest… And I saw that… That was a Sign of UI, you could train with Goku, see how he mastered it so quickly!” I explained

“But who will take our place… no one is at our level except you and me… Unless you plan on asking your father, or Goku.” She leaned on the table, next to the purified scroll of Eternity.

“No. We obviously can’t do that. And there are limits to when I can go. They need training, but they’ll be ready. Towa won’t let up, She’ll send her lackeys to corrupt the timeline while she heals Mira. We’re running out of time Patrol… We need stronger people.”

“I… can’t keep my promise if I’m not there…” She stammered. Her rage building despite the pain.

“Leria…” I begin to say.

“Fine. I’ll back off for a while… But they will not engage Towa and Mira. Next time, you make sure Chronoa is here. And you and I will send them back to Yemma, screaming.” She growled, before stumbling up the stairs…

Old kai begins entering as Leria pushes past, “Oh my… heading to bed finally?” 

“No. I'm going to Earth. I’m taking a vacation…” She sighed, “I owe Tien a visit.” she says, continuing down the path.

Old kai nods and approaches “You know its not protocol to leave the Scroll out like that.” 

I nod and tie it up, “How’s the search going?”

“The Supreme Kai of time has Selected 8 individuals. Lettah, of course, another saiyan, a Nemekian, one of the frieza race, a Majin creature, two humans… and a Cyborg.”

I raise an eyebrow “Cyborg? But all universe 7 Cyborg have been destroyed. With the exception of 17 and 18.”

Old kai nods “She’s from universe 6. Same as the other Saiyan and the humans. You’ll find her little story, it’s very interesting. In addition, she and the majin seem like the strongest members.”  
“Even stronger than Lettah? He’s skilled isn’t he? He learned the Kai Kai about as fast as Leria did.” I inquire, astonished at these potential recruits.  
“Very true but he isn’t the Prodigy his sister was, he doesn’t quite understand the severity of the job, not to its fullest extent. He’ll be a good candidate, but I doubt he’ll ever reach her level.” Old kai informs, walking with me as I put the scrolls away. 

“I’m clocking out… Watch over the vault for me. Tell me when Chronoa gets back.” I state, apprehensive, about what… I’m unsure.

“Wait! Trunks! Don’t put your work off on me! You didn’t fight, you’re not hurt!” He exclaimed frantically. I know he won't take this personally…

I leave the vault and nest, making my way down to the plaza of Conton city, I stop by the vendors and carts for an evening sandwich, something to tide me over for the next half hour.

I thank the robot behind the cart and turn to see a familiar young man behind me, Lettah, Leria’s younger brother. He was younger by about ten years, he was an adult but barely, his youth was as apparent as the big smile on his face. He stands about an inch shorter than me, built lean like Gohan used to be, he looked so much like his sister, he could be confused with her if she wasn’t taller than us both. His eyes were the same charcoal my father’s was and his hair, while short and efficient, lurched forward in a messy set of spikes.  
“Hey Trunks! Is it true! You guys are doing tryouts for the next Elite Time Patrol!” He exclaimed excitedly. 

I had to rub my temple, he reminded me of Goten and Little me when I would go visit Mom and Dad.

“Yeah, but keep your voice down. It’s a… experimental group. So, don’t get your hopes up. You aren’t taking your Sisters job, or my job for that matter, any time soon.” I say, walking toward the big holographic statue of Leria. She always hated this thing, but that’s why Chronoa put it up. The hero of Toki Toki city, to remind her that, even if its gone… she saved a lot of lives that day.

“Well sure, but she came home with her clothes really badly tattered, and no Sedge hat. She always wears that hat… She must have eaten a Senzu and-” He began following me as he spoke, I had to interrupt him, people were beginning to stare. Thankfully, they went on with their business when I looked at them.

“Lettah… Your sister survived a vicious attack and came out victorious. She’s under a great deal of stress.” I said, sitting down, on one of the ledges. 

“She said she was taking a vacation… not long after Chronoa informed me about the tryout.” He began, his tone growing quieter, more worrisome. “She hasn’t taken a vacation since the Toki toki incident… She hasn’t visited Tien on earth… since then either.” He wore his emotions on his sleeve, he might be a Saiyan, but he was kind hearted. 

I pat the ledge next to me as I swallow the next bite of my sandwich, “Listen, Lettah. You’re sister can’t keep going as she is now… She’s going to need help. I’m only selecting 7 of the 8 people, I’m going to be your team’s leader. I’ll oversee your training, and your missions. Unless Chronoa deems otherwise.” I state firmly “Assuming you make the Team.”

He sighed, taking a seat next to me. “I understand… Just give me a chance to prove myself… I may not be able to take your job… But maybe I can give you some days off.” 

I smiled, “Well then you better be at your best. I’ll let you know when I get the candidates together.” 

He nods, not saying much else, flying off toward the apartment complex.

I finished my sandwich and stood back up, seeing the familiar figure of Chronoa step down the long steps leading to the time nest area. 

She and I noted each other's presence as I floated over to meet her, “Did you meet everyone?”

“I did.” She nods “It was a bit of a pain to prepare everyone, had to meet them in person, some were taking their day off in their own universe. Which made for some interesting travel. But everyone will be here for the tryout in the time chamber tomorrow afternoon, you and I both will be overseeing the trial. I was thinking of a battle royal, not all that dynamic. But I’m getting sick of tournaments.” She concludes.

“Don’t let Goku hear you say that.” I snicker as we begin walking back up the stairs.

“His puppy dog eyes have always melted my heart.” She chuckles, slowly approaching the nest she so rarely leaves.

“I will read up on our candidates and-” I begin, offering my hand to take the list, however she shook her head and opened her mouth to speak.  
“Actually I wanted it to be a surprise. I want you to give me an evaluation based on your informed opinion. This is as much a test for you as it is for them. You’ve never really been in a full leadership position.” She states, a smile on her face. If I didn’t know her better, it would have been seen as smug. It was almost… a challenge, in her own way. She did not partake in combat, but she did know her way around Saiyans.

I retract my hand and nod, “I will do my best. I look forward to tomorrow.” The best I could offer is what I learned under Master Gohan. This will be a challenge for me most definitely, it isn’t like showing Leria the ropes… I am quite literally becoming a teacher, a commander.

I wonder what father would think.

As she continues up the stairs, she turns her head for a moment to say “See you tomorrow. Commander Trunks? Captain-”

“Gods no. Please no titles.” I laugh as my feet leave the ground.

She giggles and nods, “Have a good day.”

“Have a good day. Supreme Kai of Time.” I say before flying off toward home, a home I haven’t spent much time in. 

Beyond Conton city exists a suburb area that is built into the plateau the city sits on. The planet of the Supreme Kai of time exists in strange geological structures, but with the assistance of my mother and some capsule contractors. Time patrol and refugees live alongside one another.

I return to find the light on, Mai must be home. I press the button, and the door to the capsule house opens, Mai sits on the couch, sleeping with the TV on. A light smile crosses my face as the door shuts behind me, I turn off the TV and lightly pick up my unconscious spouse. She stirs and wakes, I tend to forget how much of a light sleeper she was, we had to be after our world was devastated… twice.

“Hey, sorry. I was just gonna tuck you in.” I said a little awkwardly as I go to set her down.

“Nope. You made me wait, you’re gonna carry me to bed, Princess.” She chuckles, closing her eyes again, leaning into my shoulder.

I smile and lightly float her to the bedroom, “Sorry about that… Leria and I ran into trouble.”

“Mmm… How bad.” She mumbles as I lay her on the bed, she stretches and moves under the covers.

“Leria is going on Vacation. I’m gonna teach, and lead a small group of new Time patrol. Ones that will supplement Leria’s regular work.” I explain simply, slowly peeling the clothes off my body.

Mai opens her eyes again, sitting up, “Is she ok?” She says, watching me undress.

I sigh and think about my answer as I climb into bed, “I’m not sure… she hasn’t taken a break like this since Toki Toki…”

“And you didn’t talk with her. You’re her friend Trunks.” Mai’s eyebrows raise, remembering what happened last time.

“Its difficult to talk to her sometimes, she’s hard to read. She used to wear her emotions on her sleeve, just like her brother does. But times have changed Mai… I’m hoping this team idea will alleviate some of her stress.” I reply softly, “But she’s a saiyan. There is some stuff that can’t be removed from our nature…”  
“I dunno, your dad went from being a Genocidal maniac to…. Not that. Took a while, but it happened.” Mai replied. 

“I suppose. I’ll wait for her to get back from Tiens.” I reply, laying back in bed.

Mai pulls my head close and says softly “You both work so, so hard. You work like your mother does. This will be good for the both of you… Speaking of which, your mom reaaaaaally wants you to visit sometime. Little you wants to see you too.” 

She’s been working for mom too long, she knows exactly where to push my guilt buttons. “I’ll take a sabbatical soon. Now let me sleep.” I say leaning into her.

She giggles and lays back “Have a goodnight darling.” 

The lights turn off on command, and very quickly, the two of us drift off to sleep.

**_-End of Episode 1-_ **

**(This takes place a decent amount of time after the tournament of power.** **_If you couldn’t tell._ ** **Trunks should be far stronger than his canon counterpart by this point. So while this will be following the plot of Xenoverse 2…** **_Relatively_ ** **… Trunks will be capable of things he wasn’t in the past. Like super saiyan blue and royal Blue, for example. Hope you all enjoyed it, I hope to be making more. Quarantine has me restless!)**


End file.
